Cosplay Convention
by manga-freak319
Summary: For the first time ever Sora and Cloud find themselves in a cosplay convention.


**DISCLAIMER**

No I don't own Cloud, Sora, Aerith, or Tifa

If I did I would make Cloud and Aerith be together forever!!

Mwhahahahaaaaaa!!

BTW: Jennifer, Katie and Sara are my characters

So they are my slaves!!

HEHEHEHEH!!

"So this is a cosplay convention" Sora looked around

"Yup" Cloud sighed

"Dude nice Sora costume" a boy with the same clothes said

"Yea umm thanks" Sora replied as the boy walked away " OMG THIS IS HELL! CLOUD SAVE ME! FREE ME FROM THIS NIGHTMARE!" Sora grabbed Cloud's leg

"Get off me!" Cloud kicked him off "You making us look gay!"

"O-M-G. Sara look at that guy he looks just like cloud!" the girl yelled to her friend and then ran up to him

"Great another Tifa to deal with" Cloud thought

"Can I take a picture with you?"

"NO"

"Sara he said yes! Bring the camera!"

"Are you death? I said n—

"This is for Tifa x Cloud website" Sara interrupted

"TIFA X CLOUD! Are u insane!" Cloud yelled

"Yes! Now kiss me!"

"Hell no! Now get off me" Cloud tried pushing her off "Sora help me!"

"No you're gonna make us look gay" Sora mimicked

"Sora do you see this sword?" Cloud said while trying to grab it "When I get out I will kill you … IF YOU DON'T DO SOMETHING NOW!"

"Ok ok!" Sora was trying to think when suddenly a light bulb appeared "Hey girls look at me I'm Sora!"

"Uh who cares" the Tifa look alike said

"Nobody likes kingdom hearts anymore. That was like sooo yesterday" Sara replied

The light bulb burned out "Well damn... you didn't have to say it like that"

"I bet that happens to you a lot huh Sora"

"Cloud shut up I'm trying to help you" the light bulb turned back on "Hey I got another Idea"

"Let see if this one works" Cloud sighed

Sora glared at him "Hey listen…… my friend Riku is selling sex tapes of cloud in the parking lot!"

"Really! Sara go get it" Tifa wanna-be yelled

"Ok!" Sara said excitedly

"Sora I don't care about her get this one off of me!"

"Ok OK! Um wait Sarah"

"Dude its Sara"

"That's what I said"

"No u said Sarah. My name is not Sarah it's Sara"

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No because Sarah has the haaaaaaaaaa sound while Sara has the raaaaaaaa sound"

"Uh… I don't get it" Sora scratched his head

"Enough! Just get this woman off me! She's smells like booty, cigarettes, and donuts!" Cloud held his nose

"Hey! My mom said that I said smelled good"

"Well she lied to you"

"Are you calling my mom a liar?!"

"No I just said that she lied to you"

"That's the same thing"

"No"

Everyone was arguing

"Katie, Sara they're giving out awards now!" A girl said "Come on we're going to miss it!"

Gasp… "Is that you my beloved Aerith?" Cloud quickly shook the Katie aka Tifa cosplayer off and ran up to her

"And you couldn't do that before… why?" Sora asked

"Um hi 'Cloud'" Aerith cosplayer quoted "I have to go now so I guess I'll see you later" she turned around and left. Her friends followed.

"I see" Cloud said sadly "So you are taken from me once again my beautiful love" Cloud cried

"You're sooo … hmm what's that term they use in this world... oh yeah... emo."

SIGH " Sora you're pushing it" Cloud grabbed his sword

"NO… NO IM NOT… please… please spare me I don't wanna die. I mean how the hell am I suppose to defend myself from a big ass sword that's taller than me. My keyblade can't do shit"

50 min later

"Cloud I can't take it! I wanna leave!" Sora complained

"No we can't leave yet. I must save Aerith from this hell."

"Cloud give it up"

Across the other side of the room

"I wanted to do a Aerith and Kairi cosplay at the same time…. so this wat I came up with" the aerith cosplayer turned around "the front side of my costume is Aerith and the back is Kairi"

"That's the stupidest thing ever" Katie announced

"You know what… I think it's really cute and creative" Sara replied nicely

"Really thanks" Aerith/Kairi smiled

Back to Cloud and Sora

"Do you hear that? It's Aerith's beautiful angel voice" Cloud proclaimed "But where is it coming from? Where? I must find her" Cloud went down on his knees and started sniffing like a dog "I will track her down"

"Hey! I see her"

Aerith turned into Kairi

"Where? Where?"

"I lost her. Sorry"

"BAKA"

"It was just Kairi" Sora realized what he said "KAIRI!" he ran across the room

"Where are you going?" Cloud ran after him

Back to Katie, Sara and Aerith/Kairi

"Yuck... that outdated Sora cosplayer is comming" Katie whined

"Huh?" Aerith turned around

"WHAT THE HELL? WHERE DID KAIRI GO?" Sora stopped running

"OMG AERITH" Cloud ran faster

Aerith turned around so Kairi's side only showed

"Kairi?" Cloud said confused

"Kairi!" Sora ran from behind her and hugged her

"Who are you?" Kairi asked

"I'm Sora don't you remember?"

"Umm no" Kairi got him off her "then she turned around to see his face"

"Hey Aerith where's Kairi?"

"I am Kairi"

"NOOOO you're Aerith"

"Aerith I've come to save you" Cloud sang

"OMG Cloud my love!" Katie ran to him only to get punched in the face

"Nice" Aerith said

"You say that because you hate Tifa correct?" Cloud asked

"No no… it was just a nice pun-"

"Yes you hate her because she stands in between our love but don't worry we'll leave this hell and go back home to raise our beloved children"

"Dude… I don't even know you"

Cloud grabbed her hand, ran passed Sora, and ran to the door

"Cloud don't leave me" Katie cried

"Wait a minute Kairi?!" Sora ran after them "Kairi why are you leaving with Cloud? And why are you holding hands?" Sora grabbed her other hand "Cloud Kairi is mine" he pulled her

"What are you talking about I love Aerith" Cloud said treating her like a tug of war

"Kairi turn around an tell me how much you love me" Sora yelled

"I can't because then you'll think I'm Aerith"

"Don't be silly Kairi tell me how much you love me!" Sora yelled once again

"Stop saying it's Kairi when it's Aerith!" Cloud screamed

"Enough!" Aerith screamed while shaking

They backed away scared

"I'm not Kairi!" she took the Kairi wig half off "or Aerith!" she took that part off too "I'm Jennifer Christine White!"

They both gasped

"You know why Aerith and Kairi left you guys because you're both annoying obsessed boyfriends who will not leave them alone for one damn minute! Maybe if you guys weren't so mother fucking annoying you wouldn't be stuck with you're gay best friend" she pointing to Sora "or the annoying slut who at first you like but didn't like you because you were to emo however when you stopped liking her she started liking you because she wanted to steel you away from Aerith like the home wrecker she is" Jennifer couldn't breathe

"Well damn... you didn't have to say it like that" Cloud and Sora said at the same time

"Oh snap!" Sora jumped up in the air "high five!"

"No"

"Well damn.. you didn't have to-"

"We know!" they all said


End file.
